Androphobia
by Crescent Blue
Summary: What's the difference between a phobia and paranoia? Yukiho might know.


A/N: This is my very first attempt at IdolMaster fanfiction. To add in another challenge to the mix, it's of a character that I don't particularly like too much: Yukiho. I've heard theories of Yukipo being a member of a Yakuza family floating around. The more I read her wiki page on Project IMAS, the more this theory seemed to take hold on me.

Well, here's my take on that theory.

Disclaimer: I don't own IdolMaster or any related characters or content. They belong to Bandai and company.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Yukiho! You're being ridiculous! Hmmph! This is the fourth rehearsal you've botched because of your stupid fear!" came an enraged, snobbish scolding courtesy of Iori.

Makoto looked ready to slug the auburn-haired idol, but was held back by Azusa's hand on her arm. The Futami Twins grinned cheekily at the thought of yet another Makoto-Iori squabble. Takane looked somewhat lost at the sudden interruption.

Chihaya let out a "ku" as is typical whenever she's frustrated or irritated.

I, however, wanted to sink into the floor and stay there forever. I did it yet again. My paranoia of men overcame me at the worst possible moment. Again.

We've been working on this medley for weeks. We finally made progress and smoothed out the kinks in our choreography. It was the second to last rehearsal before our performance. Our regular instructor called off sick and we were introduced to a temporary one. One that was a few minutes late, but also one that was a man.

I shrieked and trembled as I normally do whenever a man comes into view or gets near me.

They've never hurt me or said lewd things towards me and that makes me feel somewhat terrible for my reaction. However, as strange as this sounds, I'm not afraid of men. I'm afraid of a certain **type** of man. The kind that I've grown up with. They could be anywhere and anyone, especially if people associated with them don't follow orders.

I didn't follow my father's orders and they're likely looking for me...

I can't stand the disappointed, frustrated, and angry stares anymore. I run out of the rehearsal room in tears.

"Wait, Yukiho!" I hear Makoto call after me, but the door slamming silences the rest of my best friend's words.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Walking towards the city is strangely comforting. I don't want to return home now anyway.

I've often wondered why I decided to be an idol. I'm terrible in public. I don't have the strongest voice either. I'm no Chihaya or Azusa whose voices are so well textured, resonant, and powerful that gives people chills.

A lot of people praise Takane for her sultry tones, not that I'd know what that even means! Well, I also admire her for her natural beauty. She looks like a goddess who descended on Earth!

I suppose it was to escape my upbringing. Being the daughter of a Yakuza crime lord does not have its perks. Some call me a 'Yakuza Princess'. I guess you could if you saw how I'm treated back home.

I think I understand a bit why my father doesn't want me being an idol. Celebrities have no privacy. The media and the paparazzi will hunt for anything juicy to spread gossip about. If it ever gets out about me being a 'Yakuza Princess'...

I promised my father that I'd give up on my dream. He believed me at the time. After all, why would meek little me lie to him? But I couldn't let my dream go. It kept calling to me. I reluctantly listened after my friends at school signed me up for an audition.

But of course, when you're (somehow) rising in popularity, people notice you and spread the word...

My father knows I lied to him. I just know that he does. I bet they're stalling on purpose to make me think that he's unaware.

I shuddered. Why did I ever choose this career?! I had thought that passing the audition was a solo thing. I hadn't thought that I'd be in a group of other aspiring idols! That makes it even worse! What if my father's thugs attack the other girls to take me back? Or even the Producer?

Just as I'm about to take out my helmet and shovel, I see a limousine with dark-tinted windows pull up beside me on the sidewalk.

With a cold start, I recognize that vehicle. It's my father's.

My game of keep-away is over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you seen Yukiho? She hasn't shown up in days." Ritsuko asked the Producer. "The other girls are getting very worried."

"I would've called her phone, but..." the Producer trailed off as he shuddered at the memory of him calling Yukiho's home. Her father _did not_ like him for some reason.

"Ugh, how can you call yourself a professional if you don't keep tabs on your idols' wellbeing?!" Ritsuko shook her head. After having several of the idols signed up for roles that didn't suit them, she wondered if his bobble-headedness would get the agency shut down for good. Now he couldn't be bothered to keep track of idols? 765Pro had a lot of work to do to keep afloat.

"But...I...It's just that whenever I call Yukiho's home, her father seems to be really nasty towards me. It's bizarre is all I'm saying! Not only that, it seems like I have to go through various channels to simply reach him. It's like she's royalty or something." the Producer rambled leaving a befuddled Ritsuko staring at him.

"I'll call her cell phone."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My father had confiscated my cell phone and he wouldn't answer any calls from the Producer or Ritsuko. They must all be worried about me. Well, maybe not Iori though. She seems to hate me.

I'm glad that the others weren't hurt though. I don't know what I'd do if I learned any of them were hurt or maybe even...*gulp* killed.

But I supposed it's thanks to me keeping my upbringing a secret that they're unharmed. If I had told, there's no way that they'd not be harmed.

I have to figure out how to return to 765Pro. I can get better at my performances. I know I can! Even if I'm not that good at singing, I love playing piano. I can just be a pianist if being a typical idol doesn't work out.

There must be something I can do...

If I escape again, my father won't be so nice next time. Perhaps I have to toughen up. I have to stop quaking in fear whenever I speak to him. I'll even keep my resolve to not tell anything. I need to go back to 765Pro. It's where I belong!

I can even work on my phobia. I can't be afraid of any male fans either. That's not idol material whatsoever.

With a determined look on my face, I walk with a purpose to my father's office.

I'm not afraid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Let your thoughts flow in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


End file.
